Washington, D.C. (Earth-10005)
Washington, D.C. is the capital city of the United States. History Original Timeline ''X-Men: First Class Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier spoke at the Lincoln Memorial staircase, various meetings were held at the War Room, and a vision had Sebastian Shaw overseeing a destroyed Washington overran by Mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1975 Charles Xavier went to Washington to argue with the House of Represenatives about Mutant freedoms and Mutant equality. X-Men Jean Grey was debating about mutants with Robert Kelly in the Capitol. X2: X-Men United During a tour of the White House, a brainwashed Nightcrawler attempted to assassinate the President of the United States in the Oval Office, successfully defeating the Secret Service detail using his teleportation. Before he could carry out the assassination, he vanished at the last moment when a disabled guard is able to shoot him in the arm. The incident stirred up anti-mutant feelings around the country. William Stryker, a retired special forces officer and the president's Secretary of Domestic Security and Defense, visited the president, mentioning how close the teleporter had gotten to killing him. Stryker was given approval for an attack on the X-Mansion, which he discovered by interrogating the imprisoned Magneto. Mystique, in the disguise of the late Senator Kelly, tried to object, but failed. Later in the White House, just as the president is about to make a televised speech on the mutant issue, he was interrupted; everyone in the room was frozen except the President and the X-Men. Professor Xavier presented him with information taken from Stryker's personal files. The team left, allowing the president to begin his speech and review the files. X-Men: The Last Stand Hank McCoy was the Secretary of Mutant Affairs in the U.S. Government, and the President analyzed the mutant problem in the Pentagon. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past After her first attempt on Trask life failed due to the intervention of Wolverine, Charles, Hank, and Erik, Mystique went to Washington to assinate him as Trask was presenting the Sentinels alongside President Nixon. However Erik arrived determined to send a message to humanity that Mutants will rule by killing not only Trask but Nixon as well as the rest of the secret service attacks with Sentinels he is able to control by inserting metal into their systems. However Raven manages to subdue Erik saving Nixon and his men. Before she can kill Trask Charles manages to convince her to spare his life which she does. Both she and Erik then flee. The Gifted Timeline [[The Gifted|''The Gifted]] After the fall of their Headquarters In Atlanta due to Sentinel Services, the remaining members of the Mutant Underground moved to the Potomac Salvage in Washington D.C in order to hide out from the government and to track down the HellFire Clubs Inner Circle. Appearances *Earth-10005 (5 films) **''X-Men'' **''X2: X-Men United'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **''X-Men: First Class'' **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' **''The Gifted'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Category:X-Men culture Category:States Category:Locations Category:Earth-10005